


I Be 6, You Be 9

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wakes up with a hard on and wakes up Niall the best way he knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Be 6, You Be 9

It’s definitely a guy thing for sure and it happens to all of them. Some enjoy it and some don’t. Nevertheless it happens and you either deal with the problem or you ignore it and take a wee and go about your day.

Josh didn’t ignore it for sure. He was a young guy who had someone ridiculously hot to help him out who loved him so why not? Morning wood does happen so men don’t wee themselves in bed but if he’s hard and up, use him to your advantage.

Lifting his arm from around a pale waist he looked to see the clock read it was before ten am, he knew Niall would grumble-the boy hated being awoken too early-but Josh was hard and ready and he wanted his boyfriend. Call him needy, he didn’t mind.

Under the sheet he felt Niall’s warm skin, his bare bum pert and pressing gently against his erection and he moaned softly at the pressure and slight release to his tissue. Josh was decent sized, rather average but Niall sure wasn’t complaining, actually preferred Josh’s length and width. Seven inches with enough girth you can wrap your fist around it, pretty pink tinted foreskin that covered an even prettier pink head, tiny slit and smooth skin from tip to base. He had a few thin veins that snaked his way up from his balls to his fleshy extras.

Niall on the other hand was thicker, about an inch thicker than Josh’s but just as long, his cock was pale like he was with a light colored head, wide slit and this bulbous head that if you’d let him, Josh would suck on like a lolly for hours simply because he could. He also liked watching Niall break down because that was his weak spot, that and the surrounding areas of skin when he peeled back his extra, pastel cherry and loaded with nerves.

He nuzzled into the back of Niall’s mussed blond locks, the smell of their night before still clinging to his smooth skin, he slowly kissed up and down his neck grinding his dick into the cleft of Niall’s bum feeling him start to stir. He knew to keep his touches and kisses rather gentle, ease him out of sleep, he’d be more keen on doing stuff then.

Niall actually began to move and curled back into Josh’s chest and pulled a muscled arm around his waist and squeezed it, “M’sleepin, bugger off.”

“But baby, I’m horny. Want you.” He enunciated his deep voice with pressing his dick into Niall’s crack.

The boy huffed out a breath, “Take care of yourself. Still sore from last night.”

And the drummer understood that, he banged Niall like he did his kit. Hard and fast and loud. Niall liked it though so he had no room to complain.

“Baby, come on. I don’t even wanna fuck, just wanna touch you.” Josh whispered out sliding his hand down with Niall’s fingers still in his own and gripped the shaft of his lover, it was starting to thicken. He was surprised he didn’t have morning wood but it wasn’t every day this happened.

“Don’t start with that baby shit. S’not gonna work.” Niall mumbled out and rolled forward pulling Josh’s hand up, nuzzling his face into the pillows and now getting his drummer to be practically on top of him. Josh chuckled into his shoulder, his scapula causing the skin to stretch and he kissed where it rose. Josh used pet names all the time, they both did, but ‘baby’ was Niall’s favorite and pretty much made him bend to his lover’s will. Worked like a charm every time.

“Baaaaby.” Josh sang softly. Removing his hand from Niall’s grip he started kissing down his spine and running his palm on his side.

“Josh, come on.” Came a muffled retort. Weak and groggy but it was there.

“Baaaaby.” He did it again, finally his lips were above Niall’s crack and he flicked his tongue into the tiny divot there. Niall shivered.

He heard something muffled and wasn’t sure what it was. Probably Niall cursing at him or something.

Josh was on his knees, Niall flat on his stomach and he removed the sheet to let his body be open to the air, his tiny bum ready for his next move. He gripped both supple cheeks with his hands and spread them, Niall’s body shifted. Brown eyes stared hungrily at a small pink hole with light hair around the rim, it was perfect and all his.

He dipped his head down and blew a cold wisp of air across it making the boy clench and he smirked as the rim seized up, “Baaaaby.” he said softly then dipped in, flicking his tongue against the rim of muscle, Niall’s body trying to fight away the sparks of bliss now beginning to crackle in his body.

Josh was a bastard.

Then the older began lapping at the hole, his wide tongue easily soaking it within moments and making the skin shiny with his spit. He dipped and wiggled his tongue into the rim, the metallic taste of Niall heavy to his taste buds and he could faintly taste himself from last night. That made his dick lurch unexpectedly.

“Baaaby.” Josh mumbled into his hole, the sound almost not there as his entire mouth was encompassing Niall’s ass but he knew it could be felt, the hole now quivering and sending slight motions of joy up Niall’s spine which did arch a little bit.

He finally straightened his tongue out and pressed in, the rim clamping down on him in a panic as Niall began to whimper and writhe on the bed. He held the boy’s hips down as he began to wiggle and lap at his walls, the velvety texture making him moan into it. Another wave of vibrations sent up through pale skin and tender meat.

“Josh, fuck.” Niall let out in a breathy whine. Josh smirked and began sucking on his hole, the skin pulled into his mouth where his tongue began to flick against it, depraved sounds were escaping chapped lips on the pillow while Niall’s ass was being sucked on. The delight of it so deep in his bones he didn’t know how Josh could be this good. He wasn’t about to complain either.

Josh continued to eat him out, alternating between sucking on the rim as it reddened and pushing his tongue into it as it swelled around his wiggling appendage. His hands were kneading Niall’s cheeks as he continued to feast upon the now sweating skin of him, the salty taste of his skin mixed with the metallic of his ass was the perfect combination. The small hairs around his hole tickled his cheeks.

He tried to fight but lost as Niall rolled over, his dick now hard and leaking against his happy trail, his hole now grasping at open air and much redder than it was before. He smirked seeing Niall looking already on edge and crawled up his body to kiss him chastely on the lips. They didn’t kiss heatedly when first waking up.

“Hi baby, you up?” He looked down into lust blown blue eyes that rolled and then gave him a ‘What do you fucking think?’ look.

“You’re a dick.” Niall tried to sound stern but giggled and smiled up at him. He pushed Josh off him to switch positions and kissed down his chest and licked at his nipples. He loved Josh’s nipples and was soon suckling on one bud while his rough fingers were pinching and squeezing the other.

Niall had easily made his older lover start to breathe heavy, sharp teeth biting and nipping into his flesh with one hand lazily stroking his dick, the foreskin gliding across his tip, Niall’s other hand rubbing hard up Josh’s side.

“Gonna eat me out while I suck you boo.” Niall declared as Josh nodded hungrily. He could do that for sure. Any excuse for Niall on top of him, touching him, pleasing him.

Pale thighs were soon braced around Josh’s face, a puffy hole awaiting his conquering and Niall’s furry balls tapping his chin while his thick Irish cock swung and skimmed his Adam’s apple.

He hissed at Niall’s grip, finally holding him tight so his head swelled and beads of liquid began to ooze from his tiny slit, one rough tongue began to lick and lap at the liquid, humming at the bitter taste that was made especially for him, he swears it is. Then there were lips wrapped around Josh’s uncovered head, suckling him deep so that Niall’s cheeks hollowed out and immense pressure was tugging on his member.

Josh growled lowly in his throat and dove his tongue back into Niall’s hole, his hands running up and down furry thighs as he continued to lick him out, the hole now swollen and clutching his tongue that licked into him deeper making the boy shiver and his cock begin to dribble onto Josh’s throat. He took one hand and began to pump Niall above him, that seemed to add some fuel to the fire as his own cock was now being sucked harder, blond hair bobbing down over British thickness.

Niall’s one hand bracing himself up was gripping the sheets while the other pumped his boyfriend, twisting his wrist to move his flesh about the hardened tissue while his tongue and lips added sinful strain and wetness to his shaft, the pinkish skin of his inner foreskin now darker and flushed, his thin veins throbbing.

Josh had Niall’s dick a vice grip, could feel heavy testicles twitch against his chin while his tongue continued to open up a whimpering singer, the aroma of his body, his most intimate areas, filling up his nostrils as he proceeded to stab his tongue to the boy’s sweet spot.

The clamp of suction was removed from Josh’s cock, a heavy breathing Niall looked down to see his own dick angry and red, “Josh, stick a finger in. Need to cum.”

Josh heard him but didn’t stop his ministrations, only replacing the hand on his thigh upwards to tickle his rim with his tongue still in it, he slipped his tongue out then kissed the swollen entrance, he pushed his pointer in and began to curl it, rubbing that tender area he knew would have Niall finished in seconds. He spat a wad of saliva to the hole making it slick and saw Niall’s back arch then his head drop back down.

The drummer’s hips bucked up as Niall began to heatedly suck his cock, new vigor and purpose filling his lips as he deep throated Josh down, the tight squeeze of his throat making brown eyes roll back while he slipped in another finger, the tightness of Niall’s hole a little slack now since he’d been eaten out for almost twenty minutes.

“Fuck baby, m’close.” Josh let out breathily. His dick gripped harder in rough palm and an almost as rough tongue now dipping and spearing open his tiny slit, the foreskin of his dick was tingling with wait.

Niall continued to suck and bob, twisting his wrist and gripping the sheet while Josh fingered open his beloved boy and randomly stuck his tongue back in to wiggle along with his digits, the boy’s prostate like a rock and begging for release.

Josh began to violently fuck his fingers into Niall, he could feel the whines travel through his dick and make his balls scrunch up as the blond sucked harder, his tongue thrashing about around his length, his lips pulling on the extra flesh on his dick and rolling it between them.

“Baby!” Josh cried out as Niall swallowed him down, the boy gulped around his member while the foreskin pulled back and his throat was soon sprayed with viscous wads of white, salty cum painting his mouth and tongue, he choked a little as it struck the back. Josh’s hips shot up erratically as he gagged Niall, the thick spurts of his cum shaking his body and his fingers curled and rubbed deep circles into Niall’s prostate.

Niall let out a few tears from gagging and felt the intense waves of his orgasm shred his body with Josh stabbing his tender spot and his hand working over the younger in his grip. He swallowed Josh down, moaning at the taste while his own cock spurt out his seed, it splashed in a white puddle against Josh’s neck and chest getting droplets of it to tag into his sparse chest hair.

Josh slowed his fingers down milking out Niall’s orgasm while his teeth were still clenched and his fingers felt about the same seeing as the hole he had destroyed was slamming down on them repeatedly. Niall was breathing heavy through his nose making small sounds as he sucked on Josh’s softening cock, the foreskin now coming back to cover his head and he suckled it clean as Josh stayed with his fingers buried deep.

Niall pulled up and let the dick he had devoured slap against skin, “Well good morning boo.”

He crawled off Josh and sat on his feet looking at the flushed and ever so sexy Josh, white cum staining his beautiful skin. A soft smile was his response, “Morning baby.”

The two then kissed again and let their tongues dip into familiar mouths, the taste of each other being swapped.

Soon the two were in the shower and brushing their teeth, after soaping each other off Josh got a new wave of horniness, he blamed it on watching the bubbles run down Niall’s amazing back and plummeting into his crack. His dick was hardening as he wrapped his arms around the Irish boy, his dick tapping against his soapy butt, “Baaaaaby.”

He nuzzled into dark damp hair soaked with water. Niall felt the pulse of Josh’s dick against him.

He smirked, “You’re a bastard.”


End file.
